


Dance

by mochitail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitail/pseuds/mochitail
Summary: Sometimes a dance just needs a little encouraging.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published 21 January 2015 on my tumblr on but I've backed it up here just in case. The original content is kept intact and I've only made minor edits for typos that I caught after a quick skim.

Group dancing with friends, Aries could handle. Like during the time Lucy and her friends came to the Spirit World for that special occasion. Maybe she could even handle some single dancing when everyone goes and do their own thing. However, when the music cued for couple slow dancing played, the Ram spirit was sure to scurry her way to the food table to and attempt to look busy. At least until the music picked back up or she went to socialize with other friends that had similar intentions.

“Aries,” a silvery voice called behind her. That silvery voice belonged to none other than Leo. He jogged over to the table from the dance area, cheeks flushed. “Are you all tired out, already?” His voice had lost its silveriness and was almost breathless. He seemed to be the tired one.

“No, I’m just staying h-here until the s-slow dancing is over,” Aries softly said while looking down at what the food table had to offer.

“Why,” Leo questioned, taken back. “You were having so much fun earlier.”

She shifted in place, cheeks burning from knowing the embarrassing reason to why she always made sure to leave the dance floor when it was a slow dance. There was no way Aries was going to admit it.

“Aries? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No, y-you’ll laugh at me. I think I look silly c-couple dancing,” she said in a brittle voice.

“I’d never do that.” Changing his expression to a cheerier one, “Now, dance with me!” Leo pulled Aries back to the dance floor. He set up to lead with his right hand holding her left. Then proceeded to gently place his left hand on her hip. He was all ready, but it was evident that Aries was not as the pressure that should have come from her hand on his shoulder never came.

“... Is this too awkward for you,” he released his grip.

“I don’t know…” Aries’s words then became difficult to hear.

“What was that,” Leo asked.

“I don’t know how to s-slow dance… I d-dance like a child…” The Ram avoided the Lion’s gaze. Afraid of a possible reaction of laughter, disappointment, shock. She was not expecting to feel a sudden warmth clasped around both her hands.  
“You mean like this,” Leo asked with mirth as he began moving their hands in circles and alternated to pushing their arms back and forth.

Aries tried not to smile, but it was too much fun. Giggling and no longer caring about looking silly because she was not alone, the normally timid Ram enjoyed her dance with the Lion.

“You’re adorable.” Leo thought out loud.

Looking up from where their hands clasped and grinning widely, Aries asked,“Wh-what was that.” She did not hear.

“N-nothing. Let’s just enjoy what’s left of the party,” Leo recovered. They continued to enjoy themselves until they were too tired. Leo would later claim his blush was a result of the dancing. Partially true.


End file.
